


Sick Day

by hyacintholuscos



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Extended Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacintholuscos/pseuds/hyacintholuscos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very fluffy one-shot of domestic Hollstein. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

When Laura woke up that morning she just  _knew_ that today was not the kind of day to get out of bed. She didn't want to go to the newspaper office. Didn't want to hear the snide comments from the other world news reporter about how she was still so "new to real work," and above everything else, she didn't want to leave the warm bed where Carmilla was wrapped around her, arm draped over Laura's stomach and hand curling under her back.

Carmilla sighed sleepily as Laura attempted to shift out of her grip, gripping her tighter and muttering "No," her lips brushing against Laura's neck and making Laura break out in goosebumps.

"Carm, I have to get up. I need to go to work," she said, kissing Carmilla's forehead and sitting up.

Carmilla groaned, burying her head under the pillow and saying something that was completely incoherent as Laura stood up. "What was that?"

Carmilla picked the pillow up, and her low voice made its way to Laura more clearly. "I said that I  _really_ wish you hadn't found a job with early morning hours. This is hell on my sleeping schedule."

Laura laughed. "You could just stay in bed after I leave in the mornings. It's not like  _you_ have to be up during the day."

Carmilla sat up, running a hand through her hair and widening her eyes. "I can't get back to sleep after you get up." Laura raised an eyebrow, leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom.

"Oh?"

Carmilla blushed, and looked down, murmuring her answer, but her voice was loud enough that Laura could make out the words. "I can't sleep if you're not here, cupcake."

Laura grinned, watching Carmilla stretch and get up from the bed, and soaking in every second of it that she could. Carmilla squinted at her.

"What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about how much I would like to stay home today."

Carmilla smirked. "Laura, if you want to stay home, just call in. You haven't used a single sick day in the year since we moved here."

Laura rolled her eyes. "If I called in sick every time that I wanted to be here with you, I'd never go to work at all."

"Works for me." She laughed at the way Carmilla looked at her then, feeling loved and feeling even more  _in_ love with Carmilla. "Look, here's a crazy idea. You call in sick, and we don't leave the apartment. We'll even put on that show you like so much, if we're desparate for entertainment."

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you'll watch Doctor Who with me if I stay home today?"

"Only if we can't find something better to do," Carmilla said, fixing Laura with her best seduction eyes and walking up to her. When she got closer, Laura could see the softness she tried to hide from most people, and the small spark of hope that they could spend the day together. Laura didn't hesitate, grabbing her cell phone.

"Well, if I call in today, that  _would_ give us a three day weekend..." Carmilla gave her her brightest smile and kissed Laura hard. 

"Deal."

"...which gives us plenty of time to get through a few seasons of Doctor Who." Laura laughed at the pout that came across Carmilla's face for a second before she realized Laura was teasing. She sniffed, rolling her eyes and slipped past Laura in the doorway.

"If we're going to be  _awake_ at this ungodly hour, I'm at least having some coffee."

Laura grinned, dialing her work, ready to leave a voicemail and play sick. She wasn't ready for her asshole co-worker, Chase, to be the one who answered.

"Yello, Chase McMurdie on the line."

She coughed into the receiver, letting her voice crack a little and dropping the volume to the point where she knew he would have to strain to hear her. "Chase, it's Laura. I'm not going to be able to make it in today."

"Hollis? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sick."  _Duh._ "Tell Mark I can't even make it out of bed right now. I feel like I've been run over by a truck."

"Oh." She could picture the smirk that came over his face. "I guess that means  _I'll_ get sent to cover that Paris story. First international story for the junior reporters," he added smugly.

"I guess so." Laura tried to cover the pang of frustration that settled into her chest, but she turned and looked at Carmilla leaning against the counter in the kitchen, her fingers drumming impatiently on the surface and her eyes not leaving the coffee maker as it began to finally fill the pot. She grinned. She was worth it. "Have fun, Chase."

"I will, Hollis."

Laura hung up and walked up behind Carmilla. Their apartment was small, but she loved that the space was so intimate, and as she wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist and kissed her shoulder, she felt Carmilla lean back into her.

"I am officially yours for the next three days, Miss Karnstein," Laura said. Carmilla turned around in her arms, and gave her a lingering kiss.

"Glad to hear it, sweetheart. I've got a bed with your name written  _all over it,"_ Carmilla purred, slipping out of Laura's arms and grabbing her hand, pulling her back towards the bedroom. Laura raised an eyebrow.

"What about your coffee?"

"Oh, cupcake. You're  _far_ more energizing than any cup of coffee."

Laura laughed, deciding that this was  _definitely_ going to be worth missing Paris.

 


End file.
